Crawling Back To You
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: This is set in the weeks after Jude’s 18th birthday.MTV is making a documentary and Tommy wants her back.He writes a song and Jude ends up in the video bit by choice but because she was asked.Song is ‘Crawling Back To You' by Backstreet Boys.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**A/N: This is set in the weeks after Jude's 18****th**** birthday. MTV is making a documentary and Tommy wants her back. He doesn't care about Hunter, so he writes a song and Jude ends up in the video bit by choice but because she was asked. Song is 'Crawling Back To You' by Backstreet Boys.**

"So, the director gets to choose the lead girls for the video T." Darius said to me.

"Who is it?"

"Jude, they picked her. She doesn't know it yet but, she will in the next ten minutes. The video is being shot at her house. Spied, and Kwest talked her into this. Can you handle it?" He asked me.

"Of course I can handle it." I said and left his office to go to location.

When I got there I was supposed to be in makeup and all and then I got dressed. I was wearing a white dress shirt, jeans, and a dress coat with some dress shoes. I was given five minutes before the shoot began. When I was called I left to go into my position and wait for the mark.

While I waited I remembered the look on Jude's face. It killed me when she saw me kissing Sadie, and me being the stupid one didn't go after her. I just humiliated her and let her go, almost getting her killed in the process and I was drunk. So that really makes thins a lot clearer doesn't it. Back to the shoot, it's time. So I hope she doesn't kill me. "ACTION!" The director yelled and I started to sing.

_**Everybody knows that I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you, but baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am **_

I walked toward her house and I saw her appear from the window. She looked pissed as hell but, that was to be expected. I closed my eyes and envisioned the night before her party. The night before all of this happened. Then I started to sing again.

_**Banging on your front door  
my pride spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you**_

I opened my eyes and she was still there staring at me. I could see tears running down her face. It made me realize how much I loved her. It really did. It also made me think about how much I could have hurt her and how I almost get her killed because of one mistake that happened five years ago.

_**I know you're in there  
and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face-to-face**_

_**I was lying to myself  
Now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door  
my pride spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you**_

I dropped down on my knees and started singing the bridge putting my hand over my heart and letting the tears fall out of my eyes.

_**If you can save these tears from crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
hear my heart that's barely beating  
you will see a different man  
but baby here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door  
my pride spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
now I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Now I'm crawling back to you  
(Crawling back to you)  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you**_

When I finished singing she ran to me and jumped into my arms. I knew she was supposed to do this for the camera but, I didn't expect her to kiss me, and as soon as the word CUT was yelled the rain started falling down and we were soaked. This moment was a moment that I wanted to be caught in forever. This is how I always wanted to feel. I'd never felt this way about anyone before but, Jude.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back to me.


End file.
